


Ne cache plus rien

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [568]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Europa League, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M, TT
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Timmy n'est pas du genre à laisser tomber ses amis.
Relationships: Timothy Chandler/Gonçalo Paciência
Series: FootballShot [568]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	Ne cache plus rien

Ne cache plus rien

  
Le problème avec Gonça, si seulement il n'y en avait qu'un, est que le portugais est toujours souriant, en train de s'amuser avec ses coéquipiers, et blagueur par certaines occasions. Donc le problème est, pour Timmy, que l'attaquant quand il est triste fait tout pour cacher sa peine derrière des faux sourires, et il a l'air d'être le seul à le remarquer. Ce qu'il y a de pire, c'est que Gonçalo pense qu'il n'a pas remarqué son comportement particulier quand il est triste, il voit tout très clairement. Timothy n'est pas le genre de gars à fermer les yeux sur ce genre d'événements, mais il veut aussi à chaque fois faire comprendre au portugais que garder le silence n'est pas une bonne chose. Dans les faits, rien ne s'arrange après ça, à chaque fois Gonça cache plus de choses, et Timmy a de plus en plus peur d'aller lui parler.

  
Maintenant, ils ont perdu en demi-finale d'Europa League face à Chelsea, et Timmy peut revoir la douleur sur le visage de Gonçalo, à travers son langage corporel. C'est à lui de l'aider, et il fera en sorte de ne pas lui faire la morale cette fois, et il espère qu'en retour le portugais sera honnête avec lui. Timothy se glisse dans sa chambre, vérifiant qu'aucun de ses coéquipiers n'étaient dans le coin, il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il va pouvoir dire à son ami, parce qu'il n'a jamais réussi à lui dire quelque chose en privé sans trop se positionner comme une espèce de grand frère malhabile. Il sent quelque chose se briser dans son cœur quand il voit Gonça, assis sur le lit, la lèvre inférieure tremblant alors qu'il ne remarque que maintenant sa présence. Timmy ne perd pas de temps pour venir devant lui et le serrer, c'est à lui d'être là pour lui. Il peut sentir la poitrine du portugais se soulever de temps en temps, beaucoup trop rapidement, merde, Gonça pleure et il ne sait pas comment le réconforter... Timmy ne l'engueule pas cette fois, il n'arrive pas à lui faire comprendre que ne rien dire est une mauvaise idée, alors il le tient contre lui et espère que son silence sera suffisant...

  
Fin


End file.
